The Light of My Life
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: A sequel of "The Soldier's Daughter". Rated T for safety. Enjoy and please leave reviews.


Athos hummed quietly to himself as he gently ran a brush across Roger's black fur, enjoying the soothing noise it made. He loved taking care of his horse. It calmed him down and gave him time to think about his life which now contained loyal brothers, a beautiful, caring wife and a five-year-old cute daughter, Olivia. The swordsman's lips quirked upwards, remembering his baby girl's sweet face, her soothing voice, the feel of her tiny arms wrapped around his neck, their hearts beating in unison… She was growing up really fast, much to her father's dismay, but he didn't really mind it at all as long as she was papa's girl and would remain so forever. Athos couldn't help but feel proud of that fact. He loved his daughter with everything he had in him, always ready to sacrifice his own life for her safety and well-being. Well, it was what every normal parent would do but the former count knew there was something more between him and Olivia. They had a deep connection, a bond no one could ever break. Olivia was able to feel his presence, could sense his pain, his discomfort and always tried to help him in her own childish ways which amused him a lot. Everyone else came after his daughter: His Anne, Aramis, Porthos, D'artagnan, Constance, Treville… In short, the rest of the world. Olivia held a special place in his heart which could never belong to any other alive creature in the whole wide universe.

Athos broke out of his reverie as soon as he felt a pair of tiny arms hugging his legs, clutching them tightly.

"Papa!" – The sound of his daughter's voice rang in his ears, making him smile without even realizing.

"Hello there, angel". – He chuckled, picking her up and planting a light kiss on her forehead. – "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Fine. I've missed you". – She whined, burying her head in the crook of Athos' neck.

"Really? How much?"

Getting the hint, Olivia pressed a light kiss on his cheek, sending waves of warmth to her father's heart.

"This much". – She replied, sucking her thumb. Athos beamed at her, lips turning into a foolish grin but he hardly paid any heed to his ridiculous mimics, too busy adoring her with his eyes.

"I've missed you too, love". – He smiled as he held her close, rocking her little body lightly. They stayed like that for some time. Athos enjoyed having her so close, feeling her hair tickling his skin. Her touch was so much like Anne's. Calm and sweet and reassuring, instantly making him forget all his worries. He remembered the way Anne used to hug him when he was upset or take his head in her lap to nurse his headache, caressing his hair until he was asleep. Olivia had it in her, too. Her single smile was enough for Athos to feel himself again for which he loved her even more.

"Papa?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, dear, you are the light of my life". – Athos smiled, already knowing where the conversation was going. It was their little game. Olivia enjoyed a lot checking how much her papa loved her, so she kept giving him questions quite often, beaming at him every time she was satisfied with his answer. Athos didn't really mind it as long as it made his daughter happy. He would do anything to see her beautiful smile.

"Will you love me tomorrow, as well?"

"Yes, love, I'll love you tomorrow, as well". – Athos chuckled.

"Until when will you love me?"

"I will love you until the last flower on Earth dies".

"And?"

"And until the stars stop shining, the fire stops burning, the Earth stops moving… Shall I go on?"

"No. I love you too, papa".

Athos sighed softly, pressing his head closer against hers, losing himself in thoughts.

"Roger is such a good horse". – He heard his daughter whisper against his skin a few minutes later, her gaze fixed on the horse.

"Yeah, he's a loyal friend". – The swordsman absentmindedly ran a hand through his horse's neck, feeling the soft fur against his fingers.

"Papa?".

"Hmm?"

"Can you ask Roger to be my horse when he's done being yours?"

Athos couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that, a small chuckle escaping his lips, making Olivia frown a bit.

"You are too young to have a horse, honey. Besides, why do you even need one? I can carry you everywhere you want".

"Yes but every musketeer needs to have a horse". – She said, gaze thoughtful.

"Why… Oh…" – Athos suddenly stopped as the realization hit him.

"You want to be a musketeer?" – He inquired, now quite amused.

"Hmm".

"Why?"

"So I can protect you, mummy and everyone else from bad people." – She declared firmly, making the swordsman's heart swell with pride.

"All right, dear, I'll tell him. Speaking of mummy, where's is?"

"She and aunt Constance are making dinner with Serge".

"Ah, I see. Why aren't you helping them?"

"I wanted to be with you". – She said firmly, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Papa's girl". – He murmured fondly, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sitting on Athos' favorite bench, waiting for the dinner to be served. Olivia had her head resting against Athos' chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat all the while keeping her hand fisted in the fabric of his shirt. It was one of her habits which Athos loved the most. She wouldn't let go of it when she was hugging him which amazed and amused him in equal measure. Surely, Olivia loved cuddling with her mother, uncles, Treville and Constance but Athos' arms had always been her favorite place (She had told him so a few days ago, asking him not to tell anyone as she didn't want to offend others). After hearing his baby girl's little secret, he kept grinning like a fool for the next two days, making everyone wonder if he was all right. Aramis even touched his forehead several times to make sure he was healthy, earning a fond eye roll from the former count.

"Aww, look at them, Porthos, aren't they adorable?" – Athos didn't realize he was starting to fall asleep before Aramis' voice startled him, making his eyes shot open. He glared at the duo silently but eventually the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, turning into a soft smile.

"Uncle Aramis, uncle Popo!" – Olivia exclaimed, almost jumping from her father's arms. She hurried towards them, falling in their welcoming arms.

"Hello, my little kitten, how are you?" – Aramis smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

"I am fine, uncle Aramis. You know, Roger is going to be my horse when I become a musketeer".

"Really? That's great, honey". – She beamed at him and then turned her attention to Porthos who was still waiting for his hug.

"Hey, princess. Wow, you are getting so big". – Porthos chuckled, kissing both of her cheeks. – "Here, I brought you some sweets". – He handed her a small packet, smiling when she kissed his large cheek, thanking him.

"Porthos". – Athos raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I know, I know, eating sugar is bad for teeth but she's a child and children love sweets despite the damage they cause to their health". – Porthos rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, come on, Athos, let her have fun". – Aramis chimed in.

"All right but don't tell Anne if you want to keep your heads on your shoulders. By the way, where's D'artagnan?"

"I don't… Oh, here he comes". – Following Aramis' gaze, Athos saw his brother coming towards them with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"What's for dinner?" – The Gascon asked as soon as he approached them.

"Hello to you too, D'artagnan". – Aramis chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Uncle D'art!". – Olivia squealed, hugging his legs.

"Hey, little one". – D'artagnan smiled, caressing the top of his head.

"So, what's for dinner?" – He asked again, after listening to Olivia for a good five minutes.

Before anyone could reply, a series of gunshots echoed through the Garrison, creating a mess.

"Everybody get down!" – Porthos yelled, grabbing Olivia and positioning her on the ground beside him while glancing worriedly towards his brothers.

Then, it ended just as abruptly as it had started. Everyone rushed outside. Milady immediately ran to Olivia, scooping her up in her arms and checking her body for possible injuries. She let out a sigh of relief when she found her safe and sound.

"What's going on here?" – Treville yelled, coming out of his office.

"Is everybody ok?" – Aramis asked, looking around.

"I am fine". – Porthos said.

"Me too". – D'artagnan replied.

"We are all fine". – Constance said, shaking a bit.

"Where's Athos?" – Milady asked, panic creeping in her voice as she looked around. Eventually her gaze fell on his prone figure. Athos lay on the ground, unmoving, blood oozing out of his body, wetting his clothes and the ground. He looked paler than a sheet, his eyes closed. Milady felt a sickening feeling raising in the pit of her stomach, panic claiming every inch of her mind. Tears began falling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She wanted to run to him but Constance stopped her, wrapping her in a comforting hug, feeling sorry for the sobbing woman in her arms. Milady couldn't lose him. Not now. Not when they finally managed to build new life together. When they got a chance to be happy again. She couldn't let him go yet. Just not yet.

"Athos!" – Aramis rushed forward, kneeling beside his brother's limp body, checking for his pulse. His eyes widened for a moment when he didn't feel the beating against his fingers. With a flash of utter panic in his eyes, he began doing a heart massage all the while begging his friend not to leave him. The others stood frozen on their spots. Olivia glancing at her father with shocked, tearful eyes, D'artagnan and Porthos' eyes filled with tears, as well, silently begging Aramis to save the swordsman.

"I can't find his pulse!" – Aramis yelled, glancing at them helplessly. – "God, help me, he's dying". – He whispered.

Upon hearing the word "dying", Olivia ran towards Athos, hot tears spilling from her pink cheeks. While Aramis kept doing a heart massage, she put her tiny hand on his chest, whispering a quiet "Until the last flower on Earth dies" in his ear. A moment later, Aramis let out a happy squeal, startling the others a bit.

"I got it, I got it!" – He shouted, tears of happiness blurring his vision. – "Now we must take him to the nearest quarters and remove the bullet. Captain, please, go get the doctor. Porthos, help me carry him. Constance, take care of Olivia. Milady and D'artagnan, get the bed ready for him and bring all the necessary items". – Everyone nodded and went to do their jobs. D'artagnan followed Porthos and Aramis to the room, silently praying to god to save Athos. Milady was about to go in when she felt Olivia tugging at her dress.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will papa die?" – She asked, tears brimming in her beautiful eyes.

"No, no, honey, of course not". – She tried to smile but it rather came out as a sob.

"I hope not". She whispered to herself and gestured Constance to take her away.

* * *

The surgery appeared to be a very difficult and tiring one. Apparently, Athos had lost quite a lot of blood due to which the doctor was worried he wouldn't survive. The swordsman drifted in and out of consciousness, gasping and wriggling to get away from the unbearable pain he was feeling. He let out strangled noises every now and then, saying incoherent words, clearly begging them to stop hurting him. Milady sat beside his bed, clutching his hand and whispering comforting words in his ear, wiping sweat from his forehead. The swordsman let out strangled noises every now and then, saying incoherent words, clearly begging them to stop hurting him.

"St…Stop…Ple…Please…" – He gasped and passed out, his hand going limp in Milady's grasp.

"Will he be all right?" – She asked the marksman, voice trembling. The musketeers had to admit they had never seen her so shaken. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, worry and pain was evident in her voice, her eyes, her actions. She didn't let go of his hand even once. Just kept sitting there, trying to help him in every way she could.

"He will be fine". – Aramis put on a false smile, trying to reassure her.

After a good twenty minutes of struggling, the doctor pulled a small bulled out of the swordsman's body and threw it in the nearest bowl with a sigh.

"I will stitch the wound now. Give him this painkiller when he wakes up. Make sure the wound doesn't get infected and give him this medicine three times a day as well as plenty of water. Don't let him leave the bed for another month or two. If his condition worsens, come to me".

"Thank you, doctor, I'll show the way out". – Treville thanked him and was about to lead him outside when Porthos put a hand on the doctor's arm, stopping him.

"Will he live?" – He asked.

"I did everything I could. The rest depends on his organism". – The doctor explained. – "He seems to be a strong one, though, I am sure he'll be fine".

They didn't sleep much that night, hovering over Athos, listening to his every breath and praying silently for his well-being. After a good hour of begging, Milady finally managed to tuck Olivia in bed, humming to her quietly until she was asleep. The musketeer's wife didn't want her baby to suffer so much. She was still young and her body needed rest. Athos would be fine and they would be happy again. She was sure of that.

It was almost dawn when he stirred, groaning at the unbearable pain in his stomach. He heard light snoring from different corners of the room and guessed that everyone was sleeping. Well, almost everyone. Milady immediately noticed he was awake and rushed to his side, kneeling beside his bed.

"Olivier?" – She asked, a glimpse of hope flashing in her green eyes.

"Mmmhmm" – The swordsman groaned, trying to open his eyes.

"Olivier, are you awake?" – She asked, tapping his cheek gently.

"An…Anne…" – He rasped, voice raw.

"Yes, dear, it's me". – She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. – "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone's been beating me for days". – He chuckled, wincing a bit.

"Sorry to hear that". – She whispered, kissing his forehead. Athos smiled, despite the pain he was in, resting his palm on her cheek. Milady leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, savoring the feeling.

"I love you". – He whispered with a smile.

"I love you too". – She replied, kissing his palm.

"Where's Olivia?" – He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Sleeping. She wanted to wait until you woke up but I refused to let her. The poor thing was exhausted".

"I am glad she's resting". – He winced slightly as he felt that sharp pain in his stomach again.

"Are you in pain? Here, drink this". – She offered him a mug which contained a stinky liquid. Athos wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It stinks".

"I know but you must drink it anyway".

"I can't". – He whispered plaintively.

"Yes you can. Will you drink it or shall I wake Olivia up?" – Athos grimaced at that, cursing Aramis for telling her about the medicine incident. She often used it against him which he found quite unfair but couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"Fine, give it to me". – With a sigh, he brought it to his lips, casting a last pitiful glance at his wife who merely raised an eyebrow at him and gulped the entire liquid as fast as he could, almost spitting it out during the process.

"Good boy". – Milady chuckled, earning a glare from him which softened immediately after she kissed his lips gently.

"Better?"

"Mhmm" – He said, trying to press closer to her, seeking her comfort.

"I wonder who did it all". – She whispered more to herself than him.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. I am alive, I am with you and that's all I need".

"Whoever is behind this must be careful as their days are numbered". – She declared and Athos heard the familiar fierceness in her voice. He felt so proud of her. She was beautiful, fearless, fierce and protective, always ready to jump in hell itself for her family's happiness. She didn't care for many people but even god couldn't help those who tried to hurt her beloved ones.

"Let's set your revenge aside for tomorrow. Right now there's someone else who needs your attention".

Milady smirked, lying beside him. Athos put an arm around her and she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Goodnight, Anne". – Athos whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Olivier".

She would find them. She would find them and kill them slowly, painfully for doing this to Athos. They would pay with their lives. She would make sure of that.


End file.
